nat19fandomcom-20200214-history
Ian McCraken
Ian McCracken is a player character in the Fate/Solar Shadow campaigns of Nat19. He is the brother of Isla McCracken, and is portrayed by YamatoSFX. History - Personality Much like his twin sister, Ian is impulsive, hot-headed, and does not like to back down from a fight, often making important decisions without fully considering their consequences. In addition he shares a highly patriotic streak with her to the point of either openly mocking the other countries on the British Isles given the chance or becoming insulted should his Scottish heritage be mocked in any perceived fashion. Despite what his first impressions may suggest, Ian has a keen mind and is generally more knowledgeable about magic than his sister, though he can become frustrated when he is unable to comprehend something that he has set his mind on. While he may argue with his sister more often than not, Ian is fiercely protective of her to the point where he will actively screen her from any potential paramours. Role in Plot Initially a late member of Orla's team (to the point where he and Isla mistook the members that had already arrived at her mansion as bandits), he was one of the people sent to the island of Idelia to find the Shard of Iridescent Light, and his promised reward from Orla was the location of their missing father Quantavius. While initially rather hostile to the rest of his teammates at first, he quickly warmed up to them, though he was especially fond of Gae-El and Gearfree. While he and Isla had no connections to Idelia itself barring the sigils of Alquam forcibly branded on them, their journey there proved unexpectedly fruitful for them when Sasaki determined that they would be future Masters in the Holy Grail War, and with his help they both eventually claimed the ruined swords that would later be used to summon Moon Assassin, as well as getting their brands replaced with Command Seals. At the end of his time on Idelia he was the one who dealt the finishing blow to the titanic Curruid, and to this day he insists that this gives him the credit for the kill. Unfortunately for him and his sister, the Command Seals they gained while they were in Idelia made them a target of their employer Orla Fannon once they returned to the mainland, as she was to be a participant in the Holy Grail War they were selected for. She was made aware of their eligibility to enter by a priest from the Church, who delivered a letter meant for them to their last known location, Orla's manor. The twins were able to get away thanks to the help of Gearfree, who sacrificed himself to stall the newly summoned Moon Saber, who Orla had just finished making a contract with. They were also aided by Sasaki and his summoned Servant, Sun Berserker. They were able to get to the edge of Orla's bounded field, but Moon Saber stood in their way. He eventually let them pass, only after having a very strange conversation with them about them wanting to leave. This conversation had an effect on Isla, but Ian was unaffected. Once safe, they made their way to a home that Sasaki once stayed in and prepared themselves for the coming war in 5 years. Some time passed, and they were taken by surprise by Diane Winters. She is seeking their father, for reasons she will not divulge, though they appear to be murderous. After agreeing to work together, time passes for the three inside as they continue to prepare. Later on they encounter the master of Moon Lancer, David Durn, along with his stealthy, Cockney voiced ally Jewels. They agree to team up with him in the upcoming war, that is until they are the only Masters remaining. The twins solidify their place in the war by summoning their Servant, Moon Assassin. The last scene of the campaign includes them arriving at their destination for the start of the Moon Festival Holy Grail War. Relationships & Affiliations Isla McCracken Ian cares about his sister, but has issues getting along with her as the pair will eagerly get into an argument over anything that they disagree on. Diane Winters Ian harbors an affection for Diane, though how far this affection goes is unclear. He has clearly shown signs that he finds her physically attractive, though when she started to insult his mother he was more than willing to make his ire with her known. Abilities Mutagen- Ian is brewing and drinking a Mutagen, a concoction that will alter his body. This usually resulted in him taking on the characteristics of a Komodo dragon. He would gain the following qualities upon drinking his mutagen. * Natural Weapons in the form of claws. * Monstrous Appearance: Advantage on Charisma (Intimidation) checks, and would give him the benefits of Bear's Endurance, Bull's Strength, or Cat's Grace. * Toughed Hide: Ian gained scales, this increased his Armor Class to 13 plus his Dexterity modifier. * Monstrous Cost: While he was in his Mutagen transformed state, Ian had to pay the price for these bonuses by having disadvantage on Intelligence and Charisma ability checks (not Intimidation) and saving throws, could not use his extracts or cast spells. Special Equipment * Briargen: A mutagen concoction that Briar, the apothecary, brewed for Ian using the one that he sold him previously. Briar gave Ian this in order to help him in the upcoming fight against Ki-Rin and it's forces. This mutagen is unique in that it caused Ian to become something resembling a dragon, with a large frame, lizard-like body, and wings... This mutagen had one use, and was used when the party started their fight with Ki-Rin. Ian has expressed interest in learning how to make this concoction from Briar, though his fate after they left Idelia is unknown. * ''Mystic Code: Peacemaker:'' a +2 hunting rifle that uses darts instead of bullets, as well as syringes containings Ian's extracts. It deals 2d10 piercing damage when fired. It allows Ian to change the range of his touch spells to be 30 ft., and spells with a range farther than touch now have a range of 80 ft. unless they had more. It can also cast Fireball (DC 15) and Disintegrate (DC 17) each once per day, unless Ian rolls a 6 ona d6 when casting them. When either spell is used, Ian must take a random long-term madness for 1d4*10 hours. * Staff of Magic Missile * Efreeti Bottle * Gauntlets of Ogre Power * Ring of Protection Quotes * "Charm animals is not consent!" Trivia * Due to the effects of the Void, the house that Ian and Isla grew up in was wiped from existence. * He killed a weakened Bukavac by himself. Gallery CommandSeals McCrackens Flat.png|Ian and Isla's combined command seals CommandSeals_McCrackens_Ian.png|Ian's command seals Size Ref - Ian McCracken.png|Ian McCraken size ref Category:Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Player Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Fate/Solar Shadow Category:Humans Category:Alchemists Category:Masters